


War in the Mushroom Kingdom

by Altainia



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, based on video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altainia/pseuds/Altainia
Summary: The war between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopas has been going on for far to long.  How did it start?  How can it end?  Only when the two have found peace that the curse will be lifted....Based on the timeline of the NES Mario games.  Bowser X Peach stuff :)  I wrote this quite a while ago so it might need some editing, but I really am happy with this.





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the Nintendo owns. I hope to add my art to these pages as well, but not all are finished I love the BowserXPeach couple. I'm not trying to make Peach anything less, but if I was in her shoes, <3 Bowser.

Many years ago, there was two kingdoms on the brink of war. Their leaders had sot out a powerful enchanter to cast a spell on the upcoming treaty. One of the kingdoms was that of the mushroom, and the other was a massive horde of a tribal people known as the Koopas. The kings of the kingdom were told by the enchanter that the treaty could only be signed in blood, but not of their own. They both had to use the blood of the one they loved most in the world, their queens' blood. The enchantment was that the queen of the kingdom would die the moment that the kingdoms' king committed treachery, followed by a horrible curse on the kingdom. If they truly loved their queens, peace would rule the lands. Neither king could bare to be parted with their queen, so the deal was struck and the treaty signed. The enchanter warned that only the king could cause the downfall, and the only way to remove the curse was to return peace to the kingdoms.  
When the king of the Koopas had left, the enchanter pulled aside the king from the mushroom kingdom. He whispered to him that if ever the Koopa king were to betray the treaty and cause the kingdoms to wage war, he was to use this token of summoning to receive help from another world. The king reluctantly took the token and the enchanter disappeared. Unfortunately, neither kingdom realized that the enchanter had evil intentions. He hoped to plunge both kingdoms into eternal war and eventual extinction. He would take out the queen of the Koopas by witchcraft, forcing the king to break his treaty and damn all of his people.  
A year later, a princess was born to the Mushroom Kingdom, and all had rejoiced. The king was growing old, but now he had an heiress to his throne. Word spread of the birth of the princess, and the Koopas celebrated secretly, for the king had had a son of four years old. He didn't trust the mushroom kingdom enough to place his son's life in danger. The prince spent most of his days in a small tent with the queen. She cooed over him, telling him that one day, the mushroom kingdom would be his by right.  
The Koopa queen had an evil heart. She believed that the treaty was a dangerous decision to have put her life on the line. Little did the queen know, the enchanter had disguised himself as a mushroom kingdom peddler, selling mushrooms. The peddler spotted the queen and the young prince on the grounds. The queen had no time to hide. The queen stared down the peddler in sheer anger as she attempted to hide the prince. The peddler offered the queen a "specialty mushroom," one that even the Koopas would enjoy for no charge. He only asked that he be spared. The queen sneered, grabbed the mushroom, and pulled her son into the tent. With a quiet, evil chuckle, the enchanter knew his plan was going to work.  
A week later, the Queen of the Koopas was lying on her deathbed. She had been given a poison mushroom from the mushroom kingdom peddler. Hatred ate away at her. Her personal magician and physician, Kamek, had told her that she wouldn't last much longer. The king had been by her side, day and night, sorrow slowly turning to murderous rage. The Koopa queen pleaded that her death was a set up and that she wanted him to avenge her after death. The treaty would mean nothing now, and the Mushroom Kingdom deserved to be destroyed. Her last words poisoned his heart. Clinging to the body of his beloved queen, the king wept bitter tears. In a rush of madness, the king ordered Kamek to personally see to it that his son was to be trained as a true barbarian king, and left his lands alone.  
King Koopa left his tent. Weighted down by his own agony and heartbreak, he laid siege on the nearest town of the Mushroom Kingdom. He fought wildly, setting fire to the houses and destroying everything in a frenzy. One of the peasants had tried to fight back, but was ultimately smashed by the Koopa King's powerful fist. The daughter of the peasant ran to her father's body. At the moment of her father's death, the Koopa King was frozen in place by a horrific pain. He bellowed loudly into the night. The light from the flames caught his body just right for the daughter to see the king transform into a giant turtle/dragon monster. In an attempt to save herself, she grabbed a hold of a fire flower. The King had no idea what just happened to him. When the girl held out the flower in extreme fear, he was caught off guard and was scorched to death.  
Kamek had learned of the death of the king after the curse had transformed him. He rushed over to the prince's tent to find a spiked turtle shell and an abnormal snore coming from it. Kamek thought it best that the child not remember being human. He needed to trained to avenge not only his parents, but his clan as well. Kamek was a truly powerful sorcerer. He summoned a gigantic castle of stone surrounded by a giant pool of lava. The Koopa clan would be safe for a while here. The new king, Bowser, would grow to hate the kingdom that had killed his parents and disrupted the peace they once knew.  
The mushroom kingdom soon heard the horrible tragedy of the death of the Koopa king and queen, but they never imagined that the whole Koopa clan would suffer the curse of being transformed into monsters. The Koopa clan had called about the Goombas, mushroom kingdom traitors, for they wanted power over the military for their own benefit. They were promised control of a part of the kingdom if they assisted the Koopas in destroying it. The "Yoshis" were traitors to the Koopa clan, leaving to aid the mushroom kingdom. Both the new king and the princess were told nothing about the treaty. All they knew was that they must fight and win.  
When the princess was 18, her father lay on his death bed, the war having sapped his strength away. He told her of the treaty and the token the enchanter had given him. He begged her to call for help, for the battle had to end. Somehow the Koopas were fighting more ferociously than ever. His last words to his daughter, Peach, was to try to bring peace to the kingdoms once again, or the fighting would never stop. Having the token in her hand, she prayed for help. To her surprise, two men, very different from the "toads" of her kingdom, appeared out of a large green pipe. Later known as the Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi fought off the koopa clan's attacks and kept the mushroom kingdom safe for a while. Princess Peach had believed that these warriors were from another world, just as her father told her. Maybe the koopa clan could someday be beaten.  
Four years before the Mario Brother's summoning, the Koopa king was cursed with another tragedy. King Bowser's roar shook the castle with pure agony. He had found his queen dead after giving birth to eight large eggs. Not knowing of the curse, Bowser blamed himself for her death and raised his eight children by himself. Taught only to hate and outwit the enemy, his seven oldest children all vowed to fight in the war with all their cunning. The youngest, Junior, who had been the runt of the litter, was kept close to the king's side.  
War raged on until Bowser first caught sight of Princess Peach. His heart flew from the despair of loneliness. Why had he never been told about her? "So the mushroom kingdom was being sneaky too eh?" he said “"To think that a princess commands their army is almost insulting. Perhaps those two nuisances would stop their attacks if she was held ransom? We need to conquer these pesky mushroom heads soon. This war began in my father's time, and I'll be damned if it doesn't end in mine!" Bowser roared with evil laughter as he headed to his armory, where his clown car Kamek had crafted for him had been gathering dust. "It's about time I gave my troops some morale support and go grab up that peachy princess myself." King Bowser set forth to his Koopa camps, explaining his plan. His troops roared a salute as their king set off, in the cover of darkness, undetected, to the princess's bedroom balcony.  
What Bowser didn’t expect was that the princess would actually be asleep. That and she was almost naked. He had trained long and hard to creep silently, despite his size, and had walked over to the Princess Peach's bed to gaze at her. The cool wind blew gently over her body, causing her nipples to grow firm underneath her white satin nightgown. She tossed a little, and her expression was stressed. Bowser felt frozen in place in front of her. His heart beat echoed in his chest, beating wildly for her. He wanted her... 'But she's human.' He kept telling himself that he was only here to kidnap her, but his heart kept reminding him of why he was really here, alone with her.  
He shook his head hard and positioned himself near enough to her to snatch her up quickly and run for his clown car. As quickly as he could, he tore the princess from her bed and flung her over his shoulder. At first the princess was too stunned with confusion, but she started to scream once they neared her balcony. At first, she thought this massive creature was going to throw her over the edge, but when she saw the guards on the grounds sounding the alarm, she knew then that she was in real trouble.  
She screamed and kicked as her kidnapper held her tight. "Silence!" Bowser barked, "I could tear you apart if I really wanted too, but that's not part of my plan. However, if you wish to fall to your death..." Peach stopped struggling instantly. Bowser grunted and increased to speed of his getaway. When he spoke, his voice had a rough, foreign growl accent. As they flew off, Peach couldn't help but admire the strength and size of the arm that help her. It was well toned and muscular with a spiked bracelet on his wrist. He smelt of smoke and his skin was as warm as a palace hearth fire. She could feel his burning skin warming her through her nightgown.  
He landed his clown car, quite skillfully, a short distance away from her castle. He dropped her down on her butt. She cringed at her sore bottom and tried to look up at her kidnapper with contempt. She soon gazed at him in terror. He looked like a dragon wearing an enormous spiked turtle shell on his back. He was toned and huge! 'He really could have broken her in half without much effort.' "I have come to get you, my little Peach." He crouched down to her and she clung to the stone wall behind her. A large pointer finger curled to softly stroke her cheek. It was hot and scaly. "I am Bowser, the king of the Koopas. I have come here tonight to take you to my castle and make you my bride. Marry me and the war will end." "But... My kingdom..?" She trembled. His lips curled away from his fangs in a gruesome grin. The moonlight outlined his features. His eyes looked hungrily into hers. "You are what I really want."  
"I'm not some weakling for you to bully!" Peach jumped up to her feet and raised her hand in anger to slap him. In one swift movement, he caught her hand and held it tightly behind her back as he moved in to kiss her. She found herself kissing him right back. The kiss sent lightning bolts through her body and she found herself suckling down on his lower lip. Bowser's eyes popped open. The fire of her lips ignited a fire in his heart. After the kiss ended, the king knew that she had humbled him and that he needed to retreat now. "Wait," she called softly behind him as he turned to leave. He faced her and didn't expect to see such a warm smile on her face. "Were you not going to kidnap me?" She blushed very red. Bowser just stared for a minute at her. "I will be back for you soon..." He growled, not really sure what to expect the next time he'd attempt to kidnap her. "I'll be waiting." Her smile shone brightly in the moonlight. Bowser was all messed up, he couldn't remove his eyes from her as he stumbled back into his clown car. She giggled warmly and waved at him. He forced himself to take off and leave her behind.  
Bowser stormed into his large bed chambers, feeling weak, and yet happier than he had ever felt in his life. A knock at the door snapped him out of his euphoria and he growled to enter. Kamek entered in a panic, but after he saw that bowser was unharmed, he calmed down. "My king, is everything alright? Did your plan to capture the princess not work?" Bowser rolled his eyes and responded, “We’ll she's not here, is she? But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I am going to make her marry me." Kamek stared in shock. After a while, he sighed and approached closer. "My king, I'm afraid that I must tell you of something I had sworn to your mother to never tell you, but I do it for the good of our clan." Thus Kamek told the tale of the treaty, the betrayal , and the death of the king and queen. Kamek didn't mention the human part, for Bowser could only remember being a monster. 'If they did marry, peace would return wouldn't it? And my humanity would return... But I can't tell him about that or it might never happen...' Kamek thought. "I will assist you with the kidnapping of the princess. We can't risk you getting killed by those damnable mushroom heads or the plumber pair. I will create wings for our troops and...." Bowser cut him off, "No, only a trusted few. The princess's safety is my main priority, Kamek." "As you wish, my king." As Kamek left his chambers, a small smile appeared on his face.


	2. Heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little kinky in here. Sorry, it's still new to me to write SMut.

One week later, one of Kamek's Koopa Paratroopas was successful in capturing the princess with no one to follow. It would only be so long until they noticed she was gone. Bowser ordered that she was to be locked up in the tower and was not to be disturbed by anyone except himself. "If anyone disobeys this, I will see to it personally that that poor creature never sees the light of day!" Bowser ordered. His troops all understood, and even dreaded their king's prowess. In the tower, Bowser had taken the liberty of furnishing it so that the princess wouldn't feel like she was a prisoner. Crimson and gold linens draped the room. A small dining table, dressing mirror and a large old fashioned canopy bed made the quarters much more suitable for a princess. Bowser felt pleased at the sight. Not really sure of the events of the night he first kidnapped Peach, Bowser kept telling himself that he must have been dreaming. Even so, Dreams couldn't have been that good. He blushed as he made his way to her: The scent and softness of her skin.... Her warm smile... The warmth of her lips...  
He entered a bit louder then he planned, but he wanted to make sure that he scared off anyone that could have followed him there. Slamming the door and bolting it shut, he turned to face a frightened, yet smiling beauty. "Oh, I wasn't sure you'd come." "I had to ask... If last time... Was just a dream..?" Bowser asked, more for himself then anyone. Peach smiled warmly at him and started to walk slowly toward him. "It's been a while since that night, I was starting to think we'd never see each other again. I mean... Well, I was starting to get impatient..." She turned dark red as she attempted to hide her face. Bowser stepped forward and lifted her chin to see. "I don't understand you." Anger started to build up in his chest, "What are you planning? To seduce me so that you can conquer the mighty Koopa King?! I won't be used by you or anyone else of your kingdom!" Bowser pulled his hand away from her face like he'd been stung, and proceeded to walk right back out the bolted door. Before he could get there, a soft, satin glove landed on his arm and a voice of a princess near tears had stopped him dead in his tracks.  
"Do you have any idea how much trouble I'd be in if they knew that I wanted to be here with you? Do you not know of the risks I took so that I could be, once again, near you? In my kingdom's eyes, I have betrayed them to the son of the king that invaded our village and started this war?" "Was it not your kingdom's poison mushroom that killed my mother despite the treaty?!" He snarled harshly, baring his teeth at her. Almost immediately he stopped, for her expression was of utter confusion. "Your mother was poisoned? I was never told of this. The village claimed that the Koopa king had gone berserk and destroyed one of our neighboring villages. I know you have no reason to trust me, but... I trust you. From what you've told me, it makes more since then a king to subject the one he loved most in this world, to death." Peach made her way over to her bed and plopped down on it, burying her face in her hands.  
Bowser stood frozen, staring at her. Could it be that history wasn't exactly right? He managed to tell her the story his magician, Kamek had told him, for he was alive during his father's rein. He also knew that Kamek was from his mother's family, and had continued to be her adviser after marriage. Kamek couldn't be lying about the deaths of his parents, but that happened so long ago... He slowly approached the princess as she sniffed and dabbed her eyes dry. "I am so sorry." She choked. "I'm sorry too, about snapping at you." Bowser apologized. He was not used to being this way. Being a feared, tyrannical leader, he was taught to be a barbarian and not a gentlemen. Although, he had learned from his short time with his queen. She was a vibrant woman that demanded he talk more gentile to her. He tried his best to calm down and be more respectful. His departed queen had taught him that angry females were to be feared.  
Bowser kneeled down to the princess, even though he was still looming over her, and reached out his hand to her. His fingers lightly ran through her hair as he petted her as soft as he could. When she looked back at him dead in the eyes, he was stunned. Her eyes were sorrowful, yet hungry. She reached out to his cheek, and hoisted herself up by his collar to kiss him. Even though his mouth was more than three times as big as hers, her kiss sent lightning through his lips. He kissed back, almost covering her face with his kiss. She tried her best to kiss right back as she suckled his lower lip within her lips. Her arms wrapped carefully around his neck, just under the collar. Her fingers started to massage his back, under his enormous shell. His kiss broke off so suddenly and responded with a moaning purr. Peach stopped quickly, "Am I hurting you?" "No, my lady. No one has ever touched me as intimately as you. Not even, my departed queen..." Peach's fingers raced off of his body, "You've already been married?!" "Yes, but our time was so short. Our Koopa women are cursed. I knew my queen for a short time, for she died giving birth to my eight children." "Eight?!" Peach exclaimed. "Yes. She died almost immediately after the first egg left her, tearing through her body. My children hate and attack the mushroom kingdom because I had taught them to be that way. Only Junior was spared, for I couldn't bare my loneliness. My children all have castles in the surrounding lands, holding the borders together. They will continue to fight..." Bowser got up off his knees and turned his back on Peach. He started to walk toward the bolted door once again, when Peach's cry reached him. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Bowser only paused a moment before leaving her in the bolted tower.  
Bowser's head was a mess, something wasn't right about this war. He wished he could remember his parents, but all he could remember is being held up in this castle, training day in and day out all of his life. The grounds around his castle was covered in molten wastelands, and that was really all he ever knew. His heart ached. Peach's kiss felt so good, but she was supposed to be his enemy. It was hard to think, so he stomped like he was angry all the way to his chambers to avoid any confrontations. Bowser's chambers resembled his inner feelings. Grey and red drapes decorated his room, but they were all ripped up in his grief. Aside from the large bathroom on the side, all that his room contained was a bed large enough for him to plop down on. In human eyes, the bed would be massive. He curled up like a cat on his bed and tried to silence the feelings running through his mind and body. "She's a human. Beauty could never love the beast..."  
A door bolt opened from outside of Bowser's chambers. He had been dozing a bit after thinking long and hard about the war. He was too tired to look around to yell at Kamek to go away, so he pretended to still be asleep. As he laid there, he heard a sound like rough fabric falling to the ground. Utterly convinced that it wasn't Kamek, Bowser's muscles tensed up to make a swift attack to this assassin that made it into his chambers. A hand slowly reached out to touch him, and he quickly grabbed a hold of it and pinned the mystery person to his bed.  
Bowser never expected to see the princess under his grasp. Not only that, but she had stripped down to only her undergarments of white lace. His hand retraced from her throat and he backed away from her, thoroughly in shock. Princess Peach grabbed her throat and coughed from the stranglehold. She slowly started to breathe normally. She looked over to where Bowser's stunned person stood. "How the HELL did you find your way here?!" Bowser called out, for he wasn't very happy to see her again. He spent so much time trying to get her out of his head, and yet here she was... Just as he wished. Peach just smiled at Bowser and sat on the edge of the bed to explain. "Well, heh, you didn't bolt me in very well when you left. I did get a little lost, but the guards never saw me. I found myself in the dungeons. I was about to give up hope that I'd find you, I leaned against the wall and fell into this passageway. So I just explored the area to find that I was here in your chambers." Bowser's head hung low. The thought that his captive was this sneaky was demoralizing.  
Bowser moved over to her crumbled pink dress on the ground and picked it up with the utmost care. He wasn't ready to explain rips on her gown. "And this? Explain yourself! I demand it!" Bowser couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. He was utterly confused to the point that he was restraining himself from ripping off the remainder of her clothing. Peach was blushing far redder than ever, "I... Well... I wanted to show you that I truly trust you. I know that there's something wrong with this war, but it wasn't your fault. That and... I wanted to be with you, even though it's forbidden." She shied a little, curling up in a little ball of peach and white lace. She started to rock back and forth for a little while before her small sobs left her. Bowser sighed and walked over to her. He reached one large finger under her chin. Her face was tearful and red from crying. He smiled warmly down on her.  
"I appreciate that you trust me, my Peach. But I don't think that throwing yourself at me is the best tactic I can think of if your kingdom finds it forbidden." "I can't help it!" Peach cried out. "I want you so bad, my whole body aches to feel your touch. Please, I beg you, don't take me back to the tower. I want to be right here!" Peach jumped into Bowser's arms and clung to him. Her cool, little body pressed up against his in a desperate embrace. Eventually he gave up. With a large sigh, he picked her up and gently kissed her. And she kissed right back. Her arms wrapped around his neck to remove the large spiked choker. When it hit the floor, her tiny hands massaged under his shell once again, and his breath gave away. He felt humbled. He was turning to mush in her hands. No anger grew within him, only a feeling of love and acceptance. He dropped her gently onto his bed, turning to his door. She cried out again. When he turned to her after bolting the door tightly, she smiled that heartwarming smile. Bowser knew that he couldn't be restrained inside the protective shell anymore. He popped open his shell, and placed it on the floor. Embarrassingly, his member lunged forward. He blushed when he saw the expression on Peach's face. He knew that he was a very large being compared to a normal human male. He didn't think her little body could handle his.  
With a heavy sigh, Bowser closed his eyes. Before he opened his eyes again, the princess had already left the bed and was suckling down on him. He tried with all his might to stay still as she took him into her warm mouth. He placed a hand on her head, trying to caress her hair. All of a sudden, she stopped. He opened his eyes to see Peach looking up at him. "I want you..." She whispered. "I'm not sure your body can handle mine. Koopa mating can get rather rough, and I don't want to be hurting you for, well, many reasons." "We won't know until we try, right?" She smiled hungrily at him and reached for his cheek. Bowser bent down to kiss her, then picked her up to place her back on his gigantic bed. He didn't hesitate any more. He wanted to taste her. His large lips started to suck on her breast, hot saliva soaking her white bra. She quivered under him. She reached up to grab a hold of one of his horns, to press him closer to her breast, He switched breasts, suckling the other while his breath caused her nipple to harden from the breeze. As he backed away, she reached around and pulled up on her bra to completely remove it. His large scaly hand reached out to massage her freed breast while continuing to suckle on the other. She cried out softly, her breathing steadily increasing.  
Bowser's claw left her breast and trailed lightly down Peach's body, stopping at the juncture between her legs. One large finger rubbed over her white panties. He couldn't believe how wet she was! Her body truly wanted him. He paused to stand back up, and peach quickly removed her remaining clothing. She panted, looking up at him, wishing for more. Peach had never been here. She knew with al her heart that she wanted this. They were forbidden to fall in love, but she could always pretend not to love him. He could steal her away, and then they could love each other. Eventually, someone would come to get her, or she would have to claim that she escaped. Peach's thoughts were interrupted by Bowser's large tongue licking between her legs. She gasped loudly as his tongue rubbed against her clitoris. Bowser immediately stopped and withdrew his tongue. She looked up at him and pouted, "Why?! Why did you stop?!" "Because, my Peach, outbursts like that will only bring suspicion to my men about why you are here, wailing in my chambers. Sadly, we need to keep this a secret from everyone. You are not the only one who is forbidden. My men will think that you've seduced me, and that they go fight for nothing. Do you understand, my dearest Peach?" His rough purr of a compliment made Peach smile all the more for him.  
"Yes, I understand.... You horrible BEAST!" Peach smiled when Bowser looked down at her in shock. She had a feeling that talking to him this way would excite him. "You should be more careful, my princess. That kind of language only makes me enjoy your company all the more." He grinned wide as he bent back down to lick her outer folds. She muffled a cry as much as she could and clenched onto the bed covers. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She needed him, all of him. She reached out to his horns once again, only this time to try pushing him away. "If you don't give this up, I'll scream!" She said, still trying to act out the scene. "Oh? But my dear, hearing your screams is what I desire most."  
Bowser smiled as he turned her over on her hands and knees. His large hands covered each buttock. He whispered, "Are you sure you want this?" "Please, oh God! Please give it to me you despicable brute!" Bowser laughed and slowly closed in on her. She felt a large, warm appendage slowly enter her trembling, virgin body. Her maiden barrier was expanding against his length. When it finally broke, she cried out. Bowser stopped, but she forced her hips back on him. He was filling her completely. It only hurt for a little bit, but his burning warmth moving inside of her was triumphantly accelerating her arousal.  
Bowser pulled out of her quickly, but before Peach could complain, she was in his arms, facing him. His large powerful hands held her up under her knees, as he slowly lowered her hot core down on top of him. He was completely inside of her little body. His pace quickened after her hands reached out to touch the tender skin on his back, now more accessible without his bulky shell. They almost shared each other’s breath as he continued to pound into her.  
Bowser's breath smelled of smoke, and his body felt on fire. Peach loved it all. "No! Don't you dare!" She screamed as she neared her orgasm. Then she whispered raspy, "It feels so good, my love." "You feel so good too,” He replied. He knew that he couldn't soil her however. He had to wait until her orgasmed before he would withdraw. His large, powerful hands held her steady as he frantically thrust into her wet flesh. She started crying out louder and louder, and he knew that it couldn't be held back. "Scream for me!" He shouted. Her outburst was disguised the best that she could as a normal scream. Her body clenched down even tighter as she cried out from her own massive orgasm. When her body closed tighter around him, Bowser knew he had to withdraw from her body quickly.  
Bowser lifted Peach quickly off of him as he experienced his own massive release. He lowered Peach to his knee with the last of his strength, as they both sat and panted. He felt bad that he had made such a mess and thought it best that they take a shower. Peach was almost limp in his arms, but her pulse raced through her veins. He stumbled a little trying to make it to the bathroom without falling. He took each step very carefully. He reach his large shower and tried to stand Peach on her feet. When she stumbled forward, he gasped. Peach looked back at him with a goddess like smile. "Did I hurt you at all?" Bowser asked cautiously. "Oh no, you were wonderful! It’s just I'm having problems standing." "Hahaha, me too," Bowser laughed. He reached up to the faucet and turned the water as cool as it would go. Peach reached out her hand to feel the stream, "It's just right." She got to her hands and knees to crawl into the stream of water. Bowser couldn't help feeling turned on when he she unknowingly moved seductively into the shower. He did wish he had brought some of her soap from her room here, but she didn't complain as she rinsed their love making off.  
They dried off and Peach dressed delicately at the edge of his bed. Her clothes were dry and unharmed. Bowser took great pleasure in watching her dress. "So you wear that kind of thing all the time?" Bowser asked as he held out her garter belt. "Hahaha, well yes I do. But I think next time I will wear a corset and a slip, so you can get at me a little bit easier." Peach winked at Bowser and he blushed red.  
By the time Peach got on her last stocking, an alarm sounded throughout the castle. An intruder had broken into the castle and had gotten past the guards. Bowser grabbed Peach and flung her over his shoulder as he raced to the door. "I'm going to leave you in the dungeon, so that it's more convincing that you were my prisoner." He whispered into her ear. He ran quickly down the hallway stairs. The dungeon passageway opened quietly and he looked out to check that the coast was clear. He quickly placed Peach on her feet and kissed her. Then he set himself on the other end of the bars, locking the door. Just at that moment, Mario entered.  
"I've a got you Bowser! Now a release the princess!" Mario exclaimed. "Over my dead body..." Bowser grinned. "Her capture halts her troops' attack. I won't give her up to anyone!" Without warning, Bowser lunged at Mario. Bowser was trained for close combat brawling, but he had never been this exhausted. Bowser attacked ferociously, but he was slowed down incredibly from the night's events. Mario was too quick and dodged all of his blows. Mario had taken advantage of this opportunity by running around and grabbing Bowser's spiked tail. Despite his size, Mario was really strong. He used Bowser like a hammer throw and tossed him into the opposite wall. Bowser couldn't find the strength to get back up and seriously thought he had bed defeated.  
Out of nowhere, Peach screamed for Mario to save her. She explained that the whole kingdom would be driven to war far worse the before if Bowser died. Mario opened the cell and freed her. Mario looked back at Bowser in annoyance. "If you ever kidnap the princess again, I'm ma gonna get you!" With that, Mario escorted the princess away. She had to look back at Bowser just once, her expression was concerned, but Bowser smiled back. Then Peach was gone.


	3. Loss

Kamek appeared a few minutes later. He was in a panic. "My king! Are you all right?!" "Do I look all right you fool?" Bowser tried clinging to the wall to get back up to his feet, but his knees refused to hold him. Kamek said some hocus pocus and Bowser was laying on his stomach on a floating stretcher. "My king, I'm going to take you to the medical ward to get you checked out. Please hold on." 'Kamek is making too much of a fuss,' Bowser thought. However, he had no complaints about going to the medical ward. He would have to be cautious of that stupid plumber. Mario's strength and speed could really be a problem. Bowser groaned at the thought, though it was convincing that he was hurting. The surade would be very troublesome if he came to rescue the princess next time. He ordered Kamek to raise the castle up above the molten lava, in hopes that rescuing the princess would be brought to a halt.  
While in the medical ward, Bowser received word from all his children from their castle messengers. They all sent letters of concern. Sadly not one of them could come visit anytime soon. They were all engaged with fighting the former leaders of the borderlands. They also mentioned that if Mario were to cross their paths, they would take care of the pest. Bowser was happy to hear that his children would fight Mario if he crossed their paths. Mario wouldn't be a match for his children, and their massive battle airships. Surely Mario would find his doom, then he and the princess could be together.  
A knock came from the door and Bowser growled to enter. It was Bowser Jr. and his nanny. Oh how glad he was to see that his youngest child was still around, out of harm’s way. Bowser Jr. raced to his father side and gave him a great big hug. "Oh daddy, I was so scared when the alarms went off. Nanny barricaded me in my room, so I couldn't come help you. I'm sorry daddy." "Son, I am so glad to see you are safe. Don't worry about the intruder, if he comes again, we'll see to it he doesn't leave." Bowser made a note to himself that the guards on duty needed to be punished for Mario's rampage and for not knowing that the princess was such an escape artist. He groaned again at the thought of all the trouble he got himself into, and Bowser Jr. petted Bowser's hand. "I'm all right son, Kamek made too much of a fuss about me, but I'm really fine. I'll see you later and we'll play some games, ok?" "Alright! Seeya later daddy!" Bowser Jr. waved goodbye and left with his nanny close behind him.  
Kamek had created more Koopa para-troopas to guard around the floating castle. Bowser had asked that he be given the must trustworthy of the bunch to report to him. When the para-troopa arrived, Bowser told him about his plan to capture the princess once again. She was to be dropped off in the tower with the door bolted. Also, that if the troops could get rid of the red plumber, it would mean a Koopa victory. Word had spread through the castle of the victory at hand. Everyone was eager, all except one.  
This fellow felt his perfect plan was starting to falter. He plotted an extremely evil idea that would keep the Koopa clan fighting until they all went extinct. He forged a distress letter in the princess's hand writing the day she was once again captured and sent it to Mario. It read that all the seven borderlands were being taken over by the Koopa clan. The leaders were all sending a distress call for help. So Mario made his way through the seven borderlands, intent on freeing them from the Koopa clan's rein forever.  
Meanwhile, at Bowser's castle, the princess's capture was successful. Peach knew that she didn't leave any clues that Bowser was responsible for her disappearance. She had no idea that Mario had left on his quest. She rubbed her shoulder, for the Koopa para-troopa had trouble holding on to her during the flight. She looked out over Bowser's molten lair. She liked that it was warm at night here, her castle was so cold. The door behind her opened and a shadowy figure slowly approached her. She didn’t move for she could feel the warmth of his skin creeping up behind her.  
"Good evening Princess Peach. It has been a while." "Yes, almost two weeks." Peach smiled. Bowser laughed loudly as he played the part of an evil king, holding the princess hostage once again. They quickly ran to his bed chambers and he bolted the door closed behind them with a large bang. They made it back to his chambers without any of the guards spotting them. Peach jumped into his arms as they kissed passionately.  
Just as Peach promised, she wore a corset, causing her large, firm breasts to press together. Bowser had but to pull a single string, and it would slide off her curved hips. The white slip she wore was quickly removed, for the sight of Peach in all her glory was what Bowser craved. Peach laid down on his bed, looking up at him hungrily. Bowser cocked one eyebrow as he grinned at her. "Eager tonight, aren't we?" "Yes..." Peach blushed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed the way you felt, smelt and tasted..." Peach's eyes bore into Bowser's eyes and he grinned evilly back at her. "You missed my taste my dear? I believe that I missed it far more then you." He lowered his lips to her breast to suckle her. Her skin smelt soapy clean, and her taste sent him into a sexual frenzy.  
Bowser flipped Peach over and pressed his snout tightly against her hips. His tongue lunged forth and frantically licked at her. Her taste was something he could never forget. Peach clinched onto the bed covers, trying her best to restrain most of her outbursts. His tongue awakened her climax, and Peach was unable to disguise her scream for him. "Bowser!" She screamed as her tiny body pulsed hard from her release. Bowser retracted his tongue as Peach's body fell to the bed.  
Bowser gently pushed Peach over to her back so he could look at her exhausted expression. He smiled, as he drew closer to her to enter her pale flesh. Her head bucked back as he thrust into her. Unintentionally, she screamed in pain. Bowser withdrew immediately, he looked down on her concerned and a little hurt. "Am I being too rough on you princess?" Peach shook her head, despite her teary-eyed expression. They made love all night long. When they were both spent, they slept for a little while.  
Bowser curled up as he always did, and Peach slept wrapped within his body. The warmth of his body and the cool night air caused her to pass out. Bowser watched her sleep for a while before he too dozed. Before he knew it, it was morning. He gently shook his hips, hoping to wake Peach quietly. She just smiled, mumbled something, and laid her head from his stomach onto his pelvis. He blushed at the thought of her warm little mouth...  
Bowser shook himself again and Peach slowly opened her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Good morning..." She yawned. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" "Oh yes! Being next to you was so comfortable. I must have fallen asleep instantly." "So I noticed,” Bowser played with her. She giggled and kissed him as he started to hover over her. A sudden pounding at the door made Bowser jump off her. He whispered to Peach to hide under his bed. The cold floor was one of the last places she wanted to be, but she had to make haste. Bowser quickly placed on his turtle shell.  
"My king, we bring you urgent news that requires your immediate attention!" A chorus of what sounded like messengers shouted through his door. Peach peeked from under the bed at the feet of the Koopa troopas that entered Bowser's chambers. "What in the hell is this about? I was still sleeping!" Peach saw six pairs of feet push a seventh pair closer to the king. The poor Koopa's legs trembled as he seemed to hand Bowser a large collection of letters. Once Bowser grabbed the stack, all seven Koopa troopas ran out of his room, closing the door behind them. Peach was about to crawl back out from under the bed, when a pain stricken howl came from Bowser. She looked up to see that he dropped the papers and fell to his knees. Peach clawed her way out from under the bed to find Bowser with his hands clenching his skull and his eyes wide open. Peach stood there, not sure what happened, but kept silent and still.  
After a long silence, Bowser finally spoke. "They're all dead! He killed them all!" He roared a deafening cry that made Peach cower and cover her ears. Bowser's eyes blazed, and smoke blew out of his nostrils. He was changing... Growing.... Larger... His spikes grew jagged and sharp. His snout grew and his mouth formed even more menacing teeth. He was transforming into something far more fearful. Something deep down in Peach's heart told her that she had to stop this, and that she was the only one that could. She raced up to Bowser and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, please, my love. Tell me what happened. I'm right here, here with you. Please let me help you..."  
Bowser's eyes changed from dilated anger to pure despair. He gradually returned to normal, but he still said nothing. He got up and made way to the door and looked back at Peach. She looked down at the writing on the pieces of paper. She flipped through each one, her face tormented with each piece of paper. 'IGGY KOOPA WAS KILLED BY MARIO... LUDVIG VAN KOOPA WAS KILLED BY MARIO... WENDY KOOPA WAS KILLED BY MARIO'... Peach looked up at Bowser with large tears dropping from her eyes. He only stared back as if he was nothing but a statue. His lips started to move, but no sound came with them. He tried again after clearing his throat. "I think you need to get dressed, my dear. We don't want Mario to forget to come rescue the princess now, do we?" Peach looked at him and realized that Bowser was no longer inside that shell.  
Peach quickly got dressed and approached Bowser. He grabbed her hand and almost dragged her out of his room. He descended his stairs slowly, not saying a word. He was staring straight ahead, as if he was eager for something. As they left the dungeons, a few guards spotted them. Peach panicked, but Bowser approached them. "My king, what has happened?! The castle is in a panic." One of the guards asked. "Mario..." Bowser trailed off. "He's coming for the princess. Take her to the loading docks and encage her there." He seemed to gently guide her hand into theirs, but he didn't even have his eyes open. "I will be down there shortly. After you bind her, inform the troops that they are all to withdraw to the castle." Bowser turned away before the guard could respond. "I wish to take care of that red plumber myself." His low growl sent goose bumps up Peach's skin. She looked back at him in horror, he'd surely die to seek revenge. Mario and Bowser were hungry for the others' blood to be shed. Peace between the kingdoms was impossible.  
Peach wept as the guards encaged her. What could have made Mario go to the distant borderlands to attack Bowser's children? And how did he know she was here in Bowser's castle? She was positive that she had left without a trace. The castle's commotion was interrupted by a loud roar. The guards shouted that Mario was here. Bowser appeared out of the darkness behind Peach's cage. She thought of trying to snap him out of his bloodlust, but he seemed oblivious of her presence. Mario appeared shortly after the commotion, running to meet up to his enemy. As he neared closer, Bowser's muscles tensed up, preparing to attack.  
Out of nowhere, Bowser jumped an incredible length and speed to crush the ground under his feet. Mario just barely dodged the attack. Some rubble broke away to make a large crater where Bowser had landed. Bowser shot fireballs toward Mario, but he dodged them as he closed in on Bowser with a fire flower drawn. Peach screamed, hoping to distract Mario once again, but both combatants were too distracted with their fight. Peach knew she had to stop this, or the kingdoms would suffer tremendously. She pulled out a "P" wing out of her dress. She was planning on using this for her escape, but she couldn't live without Bowser in her life. The battle was getting critical, massive craters all over the dock floor was slowly crumbling down to the molten lava below. Bowser didn't seem to realize that the craters wouldn't be able to hold up the docks for much longer. His berserk agony made him unaware that he was in danger, for he had only deadly revenge on his mind. As he leapt once again, Peach screamed as Bowser's body fell through the rubble. She tossed the "P" wing as hard as she could toward Bowser, hoping that he'd be able to use it in time.  
Mario smirked at Bowser's falling body, and then jumped over to the princess to set her free. "Well-a princess. That'll be the last time Bowser'll capture you and torture your neighboring kingdoms..." "Why?!" Peach cut him off. "Why did you kill his children?!" Mario looked at her, confused. "You wrote of being captured, and that his children had blocked the way by enslaving the other kingdoms. They all fought me with everything they had, but I made it all the way here just to save you and and the captured kings. You sent me items in every letter to help ensure that I made it here to you." "Let me see those!" Peach demanded and snatched them out of Mario's hands. Yes, it definitely looked like her handwriting, but she never wrote these. 'What's going on?!' Peach thought as she stared wide mouthed at the collection of letters.  
"Princess, I know that the strain of the heat is getting to you. Let us escape from this fortress." Mario suggested. Peach just nodded, but only in character. She wanted to stay here. However, with this stack of letters, she knew that someone knew about her and was trying to frame her. She would have to be more careful, because if word got out about these letters, she'd have no way of convincing Bowser that she did not write them. She stuffed the stack of letters into her dress and stated that they needed to leave because she was feeling faint. Mario quickly grabbed up the princess and ran to where his yoshi was waiting. This Yoshi seemed to be holding something in his mouth and also had a pair of wings. Mario got on the saddle, placed Peach on his lap and drove the Yoshi down and away from the airborne fortress and back to her castle.


	4. Mourning

Bowser had grabbed the "P" wing just in time before his body was submerged in lava. A pair of great white wings burst forth from under his shell and allowed him to glide to land. When he landed, the wings vanished. He cried out in anger ripped agony, slamming his fist into the ground. He had failed, not once, but twice. He didn't even scratch Mario. Then he wept for his children. How was he ever going to defeat that damn plumber? He was powerless even after all his training. It was all because of his love for Princess Peach that all this had occurred. He scolded himself, he knew better then to have trusted the Mushroom Kingdom's leader. She had probably been acting this whole time, seducing him. He roared aloud once again. Shortly after, Kamek appeared. "Oh my King! I'm so glad to see you unscathed from battle, we thought we lost you. "Kamek..." Bowser said with a chilling note. "Mario killed my children, one by one. Only Junior remains." Kamek's face turned white and sickly. "But how?!" They couldn't have been beaten! You trained them yourself!" Bowser shook his head, "Maybe that's why, for I can't even scratch the bastard. The letters were delivered to me this morning. That's why I knew Mario was on his way to rescue the princess."  
His mind trailed off to the sight of her pale skin, completely naked under him. His heart turned sickly, and banished the thought quickly. "We aren't going to hold anything back now. I want you magic to banish, no, kill those Mario brothers of another world. They must die if this war is to ever end. Peach will be left alone for now, for she has endangered us all by being here. We need to ensure that if we capture her, that those damn plumbers have met their deaths." Bowser got up and tossed the envelope the princess threw at him down into the lava. Bowser's heart was growing colder to her, for the series of events pointed out that she was aware of the actions in this war. But the vision of her tears in his chambers were nagging at him. She was too sincere to have secretly planned this. It seemed that this was someone else's plan. What sinister force was out there, messing with this war?  
Princess Peach had locked herself in her room and refused to talk to anyone. Many of her servants thought that the Koopa king had done something to her that made her deny even the Mario brothers. Mario chatted through her door, promising to always protect her, and that he truly cared for her. Peach remained silent and ignored it all. She didn't use that token to make the kingdoms annilate each other. However, she knew that she did want to end this war. Before she ever knew about the Koopa king, she just wanted the mushroom kingdom to win. She had let her generals take control of her army. As a princess, she was never taught tactics of war. Peach felt so useless not only then, but even now that she knew something about this war was rigged. She had no idea if Bowser was even alive. Tears flooded her sulking eyes. She cried hard into her bed. She missed everything about him. Yesterday was the happiest day of her life, but someone had to go ruining it, making it Bowser's worst day. She thought about how Bowser was blaming himself for his childrens' deaths, he might even blame her. She wept into her pillows when she thought of all the work she put into having him trust her was most likely up in smoke. After all they shared, she was sure he'd be doubting her more then ever. She didn't do anything wrong...  
A week passed. Then two weeks. Three... But he still never came. No word had traveled of the Koopa king's condition. The only thing that was strange was that the koopa's seemed to have stopped all fighting and had retreated to their air fortress. Their security around the fortress was greatly increased, but other than that, things were strangely quiet. The Mario brothers had left to search for evidence that Bowser might have been retreated. After a few days they reported that they were unable to determine if Bowser was there, because the fortress was now engulfed in a magical barrier. Peach's hopes of flying there herself were crushed and she bid them to leave her be. Peach was refusing to eat, for she was convinced that Bowser didn't survive his fall. The magician must have set up the barrier to protect the last remaining heir, Bowser Junior. It felt like history was going to repeat itself, another child raised to hate, but not understand. Bowser would not have wanted this.  
She laid there for almost three days, brooding over the war and what they have done. Suddenly, she heard someone land on her balcony and her face lit up. As she ran to it, she saw Mario. She cried for him to go away and turned to go back. He forcefully grabbed her wrist and through her over his shoulder. "You-a haven't eaten in days. I'mma taking you outta here, to my home, so you'll not hurt yourself anymore."  
Mario's arm cling to her as he jumped down from her balcony. He had a raccoon tail to slow down the fall. Peach tried to fight his hold on her, but her body was too weak. Mario took her to the hut he was staying in, and he prepared some spagetti for her. It was really good, but part of her felt ashamed. Mario had feelings for her, but she couldn't return them. Even if Bowser had passed, she loved him too much to give him up.  
"Don't cha worry Peachy, me and Luigi will do all we can to get the Koopas, especially that king of theirs." Peach's eyes widened. "He's still alive?!" She almost gave herself away that she was happy to hear the news. "Aye, a rumor in town is that his forces are hiding while he plans a new strategy to attack your kingdom. Your forces would attack, but that-a magician's damn barrier. Some of our scouts claim to have seen him." Peach's face expressed shocked hope, but it was convincing enough to Mario that the kings' return scared her. 'Has he been recovering? Does that mean that hes been recovering all this time?' Peach asked herself. "Did Bowser appear to be injured from your last battle?" She asked Mario. "Nope. It seems he got out scott free." Mario frowned, and Peach felt better after finishing her pasta with her renewed appetite. "Thank you Mario, it was very good. Just what I needed."  
Peach kissed Mario on the cheek as he dropped her off on her balcony. He blushed as red as his overalls. Mario was half her height, but the mushrooms here made him increase in height and strength. He waved shyly back at her as he left her room as she waved back, closing her door. 'He's still alive!' Peach almost squeaked with joy. She thought about being married to Bowser, meeting Junior and Kamek. 'If I married him, peace would reign once again, right?' Peach knew that she had to be careful about her plans to see Bowser again. Peach called for her advisor, Toadsworth. She asked him to go to her army camps and find a single, trustworthy messenger to deliver a letter to the Koopa king.  
Later that evening, they sent "Toad." He was very eager for his chance to prove his loyalty to the kingdom. She had written a letter in the secrecy of her chambers, making sure that no one knew of what she wrote to the leader of the Koopas. As soon as the letter was placed into his hands, Toad left lickity-split. As he jumped on a winged Yoshi, he sped all the way to the floating fortress.  
Toad held out a white flag to the nearest guards he could see inside the barrier. Three koopa para-troopas approached Toad with weapons still drawn. Toad was starting to feel nervous but put on a brave face. "I bring a letter from Princess Peach Toadstool, leader of the Mushroom Kingdom, to the King of the Koopas!" Toad shouted proudly, even though he was shaking. One of the koopas reached out his hand through the barrier, while the other two still readied their spears. When the letter left Toad's hands, the two koopas thrust their spears at him. Luckily, Toad expected this and commanded the Yoshi he rode to spit. The Yoshi release a blue koopa shell from his mouth, and instantly lost the wings it was using to fly. Toad and Yoshi dropped down so quickly that the guards were stunned in place, watching them fall. In the nick of time, Toad was able to command his Yoshi to reclaim the blue shell and retrieve the flight wings once again. Toad laughed and stuck his tongue out at the guards, then made his way back to his camp to report his sucess.  
Bowser sat on his throne, bored beyond hell. He tossed a bit, trying to get comfortable enough to contemplate his next attack against the mushroom heads down below. His eyes clenched tight as he tried to pull a plan out of thin air. A knock at the throne room door broke his concentration and he roared for them to enter. The guard approached him in a full march, holding out a letter to him. "From the Mushroom Kingdom's wench," He stated. Bowser roared and ripped the letter from the guards hand. The guard was startled and left his king in a hurry. The throne room was deftly silent and after a long minute, he looked down at the letter in his large hand. He admired her handwriting, even though her rich cursive was a little hard for him to recognize. 'Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom to the King of the Koopas.' He snorted at it. He was still angry, not so much at her, but at all the trouble she had put him through. He had mourned the deaths of his children all by himself, and only Bowser Junior was there to comfort him. He thought that if the princess truly cared for him, she would have written to him sooner, and the thought stung his heart. He stared down at the tiny pink letter, not really sure he really wanted to know what it said. With a quiet sigh, he used one nail to tear the letter open. The message was short, shorter then he expected. As he read, a happy smile returned to his face.  
'My dearest love. I am so glad that you are alive. To prove my love for you, I will marry you. The only conditions are to let me announce the marriage to my people at a later date to my people, and that if the Mario brothers come to 'rescue' me, I must act like you put me up to it. I love you. -Peach'  
Life seemed to return to Bowser's weary bones. He bellowed for Kamek, his voice echoing loudly throughout his throne room. Kamek arrived in a puff of blue smoke. "Yes your Ruthlessness. You called?" "Prepare a secret chamber for my wedding, for I've decided to take the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom as my bride." Kamek was half happy and half fearful of his kings' reasons. "My king, who shall I inform of this decision?" "No one is to know about it until I am ready to announce it. Have Junior be a part of it though, as my ring bearer. Also, if those damnable plumbers get into our fortress, I want them captured and bound, but not harmed. The princess will need witnesses to her wedding vows. If we send our stealthiest troops to capture them before they make way to our fortress, she will have no choice but to say yes if their lives are on the line." "As you command, my king." Kamek then disappeared in a twinkling blue light. Bowser thought that if this was a trap, the capture of the plumber brothers would ensure that the marriage would continue.  
Bowser smiled as he sat alone in his throne room, wishing for all this to be true, and that she would truly be his to have and to hold. He wasn't sure he'd be willing to wait for her announcement to her people. Wouldn't it be better to kidnap her loudly, reannouncing his return? It would boost his troops greatly. Bowser wasn't quite sure if he could trust Peach after all that had happened. 'Well she did say that if she was caught, to act like I forced her.' However something deep in his gut was hurting. 'Is this guilt?' he wondered. He did owe his life to her, otherwise he'd be burnt to a crisp. Kamek probably wouldn't have even helped him until he was a pile of ash. Bowser grunted at this. Kamek was put on full time duty to hold and strengthen their barrier. This wedding would give him a break from his pennace. Bowser planned to grab Peach that very evening himself. He had trained harshly even more in his mourning for his children. His defeat only enraged him and had trained harder then ever. He was now able to operate his clowncar and land it without a sound. 'Oh yes. Tomorrow would be a great day for a wedding.'


	5. Betrayal

Peach fished out one of her older dresses for her closet after rummaging through its contents. It was white with blue lace. A large blue gem brooch at her breast line and matching earrings hung on it's hanger. She then went to her jewelry box to remove the crest ring of her family. She hated this ring, but it would be proof that she attended this wedding of her own free will. She spotted a golden bracelet small enough that it could be used as Bowser's wedding band. Then waited for her beloved's messenger.  
That night she ate heartily. When she was done, she told her advisor that she must have over eaten because she was extremely tired. "Its understandable princess. After all the stress you've been through. I will set guards at your door so that you can rest easily." Peach said nothing, hoping that the guards would not be a nuisance. She left for her room and quickly stuffed her white gown and a few sets of clothes into her travel chest. She hoped to stay at Bowser's fortress from this day forth. If her troops tried to rescue her, she'd announce the marriage and that the kingdoms had been joined in peace once again.  
Peach was about to head over to her balcony when she was blocked by her large spiked lover. She raced into his arms and embraced him tightly. Bowser just stood there and didn't move. Peach could sense something was wrong and slightly backed away from Bowser. He grinned evily down at her and grabbed her up. He stomped out to her balcony, roaring with laughter. Peach was stunned. 'What is he doing?!' He threw her chest into his clowncar with a loud thud, alerting the outside guards to notice them. He bellowed, "I am taking your beloved princess to my fortress, where she awaits our wedding ceremony! I dare those pesky plumbers to make way to my fortress to save her before we are bound in wedlock! So long you mushroom head fools!" Bowser gaffed as the guards ran amock. At this point, Peach was kicking and screaming. Bowser held her tightly to him, so tight that she almost ran against one of his razor sharp spikes. She demanded to be let down, but Bowser took great pleasure in ignoring her commands. He had seen the two plumber brothers heading to the Yoshi stables, knowing that they wouldn't be too far behind.  
As Bowser's clowncar made it past his guards, the fortress' barrier reappeared in front of the brothers. Peach's hand stretched out through the barrier for only a second, as she called out to Mario. A small dark hole engulfed the brothers, teleporting them some distance from the fortress. When Bowser landed, he threw the princess on her butt. She looked up at Bowser in anger, just like when then first met. This made Bowser grin. "Guards! See to it that she gets a good nights rest in her tower, for she will need to be fresh for our wedding." He turned to go to his dungeons when she wailed out to him, "How could you?!! You might have ruined everything!" He turned to snarl at her. "Princess, your existence has cost me everything. It is only fitting that you too receive the same."  
Bowser stomped away from her. He thought he'd feel a lot more proud that she was suffering. She did deserve it didn't she? It was because of her that his children met their deaths at Mario's hands. Her damned power mushrooms, fire flowers, even her 'P' Wings were all tools to help Mario destroy Bowser's world. His stomping slowly trailed to a stop as he started to realize that he had made a huge mistake due to his foolish pride, he would truly lose everything that ever mattered to him.  
Peach had found that the guards sent to her knew their job very well. The door was locked shut and wasn't going to budge. Her tower room was in shambles. From the look of it, Bowser had ripped everything apart. She recalled how his despair changed him when seeing the letters. He had suffered deeply for the loss of his children as well as his queen, maybe even to the point of madness. He had ruined her chances of getting married to him willingly after that scene on the balcony. Her troops will come in full force to rescue her now. He doomed himself and his kingdom in his pain, just like his father had. He must have seen the forged letters that Mario received. "I didn't betray you..." Peach whispered aloud. A guard's voice called through the door, "Your highness. You are to be sleeping. For at dawn, you will be wedded to our great king to end this war. You best sleep now, before we are instructed to make you..." The second guard chuckled, then silence.  
Peach ran to her tower balcony, hoping that there might be a way for her to escape. Sadly though, her tower was surrounded by vast, molten wastelands. She could see that her troops were no where in sight, which somewhat relieved her. At least they had a chance to run to avoid becoming slaves. Suddenly, Peach thought about Mario, wishing for his company. He was a sweet little man from some parallel world, but not what she wanted. Ever since she met Bowser, she knew that she was head over heels in love with him. But now, he was different and she couldn't talk with him. Sudden hurtful tears flooded her eyes as she crawled into bed. She cried herself to sleep.  
Mario and Luigi glared at the distant fortress. Bowser had gotten away and they didn't know how to save the princess. While Luigi tended to the two scared Yoshis, Mario continued to stare at the flying fortress, wondering how they would ever get to the wedding in time to stop the ceremony. Mario's heart stung at the vision of his princess forced to say her wedding vows to such a fiend. He had to do something.... "I can get you passage into the flying fortress..." A voice came from behind Mario's shoulder, causing him to put up his guard. "Who a are you?" Mario asked "I am only a citizen who wishes for the downfall of the Koopas. I have heard that the king had a plan to capture you. Let him. At the right moment, use this," The stranger handed Mario a invicible star. "With this, you will have a limited time to free your princess from her vows of matrimony." The stranger then turned and walked into the darkness when suddenly two koopa para troopas sacked the two Mario brothers. The koopas complimented each other as they lifted the sacks containing the Mario brothers, with some difficulty, up into their fortress. Mario thought it was strange that the 'citizen' that had helped them had gone unnoticed by the two Koopas. 'Something isn't right,' Mario thought, but never the less was glad that they were now past the barrier.


	6. Guilt

In the morning, Peach had been awakened because of a thud and an 'oooff' out on her balcony. She ran over to find her lady in waiting rubbing her sore behind. "Toadette?" Peach said in surprise. In the distance she saw a koopa para troopa laughing as he flew back through the barrier. Toadette got up and ran to Peach with her arms opened wide. "Oh Princess! Thank goodness you're safe!" Toadette cried a little into Peach's nightgown, but quickly reclaimed her composure. "My apologies my lady. When they grabbed you up last night, I was busy with my chores. I would have given that big ol' brute a beating..." Peach smiled warmly down to her lady in waiting, however the little mushroom girl saw that Peach's eyes were dark and swollen from crying all night. She escorted the princess to her bed, gently petting her hand. "Oh my poor dear, you've been through so much, your stress is starting to claim that rosy glow from your cheeks. Well don't you worry dearie, you leave our escape to me! It looks like that fiend at least tried to give you some feminine quarters. I'm glad that you haven't been staying in a dungeon during your captures."  
Toadette ran to the bathroom to get Peach a warm washcloth to wipe away the stress from her face. Peach heard Toadette curse as she turned the water on, giggling a little to herself. She remembered Bowser telling her to run the water as cold as possible, due to the lava down below being the heating source. Her giggles quickly ended as a pang of hurt reminded her of how Bowser treated her last night. Peach started to cry again, blaming herself. She could have saved his children earlier if she just would have admitted to herself she couldn't live without him. The sight of him clinching his skull, eyes wide open, and barely breathing... His madness ruined what they had shared. The trust she earned with him was apparently gone. With the wedding being announced aloud, Peach knew that her people wouldn't accept her marriage. Suddenly, she remembered her family crest ring! This was proof, but was Bowser still the beast that had stolen her heart so long ago?  
Toadette came back from the bathroom with a washcloth practically steaming. She saw that Peach was crying again and softly wiped her tears away. "You poor thing..." Toadette cooed. "Toadette, I have something I want to tell you, and I want you to believe every word I say." Peach walked over to where her travel chest was placed. Opening the chest, she reached in and grabbed the white gown she planned to be her wedding dress and showed it to Toadette. Toadette stared back in confusion. "A white gown? Did he make you drag out that old thing to use for this wedding of his?" "No, I brought it, along with this..." Peach withdrew her family crest ring to show Toadette. Her jaw dropped. "That's your family's aireloom! He couldn't have known about that... Princess? Are you trying to tell me that you were planning on going through with all this?!" Peach hung her head low as more tears fell, "Yes, because I really do love Bowser..." Toadette went into a frenzy, running back and forth muttering 'Impossible' and 'You must be enchanted' over and over. Peach stopped Toadette by placing her hands on Toadette's shoulders and staring dead into her eyes. "I love him... But something isn't right. I need to tell you what has happened so at least someone in my kingdom will be happy for me..."  
Peach told her lady in waiting about the beginning of the war, and that someone was continuing to manipulate the fighting: The deaths of Bowser's parents, the letters sent to Mario that assisted with the deaths of Bowser's children. Peach explained that Bowser was not himself. His hatred for Mario and his self blame must have driven him mad. Still, she couldn't help but love him. He was not the monster she was told when she was a child. Somewhere deep inside that shell, he had a warm heart that had been broken too many times. She wanted to end this war, stop the fighting, but everything was ruined by his announcement during her capture. Peach knew that Mario and Luigi would come for her, they always had, and ruin anything that was left. "I have to marry Bowser and try to heal the wounds of his heart. I only hope that someday there will be true peace. Do you understand Toadette?" She nodded, though still in a bit of shock. "Do you think that this manipulator will be at the wedding? It seems obvious that you mean to bring peace to our kingdoms, so they might interfere." "Yes, I think so too. After the forged letters sent to Mario, they must know. We must keep our eyes opened for any knew faces." Toadette sat down and shook her head. "I am sorry, my princess. I believe your words and believe you are doing what you can to bring peace. I am sorry that you have to bare this burden alone... But, you can rely on me!" Toadette jumped off the bedside and grabbed the white gown. "Ugh, its a bit dirty, but I'll try my best to make it shine again." Toadette took the washcloth and the gown into the bathroom and started to scrub the gown clean.  
Peach felt warn out, but happy. She knew she had to help Bowser, and convince him that he didn't have to force her to marry him. She held onto the bracelet that she planned to give him as his wedding band, admiring its sparkle in the morning light. Toadette returned shortly, showing off an almost new looking bridal gown. Peach took out her sapphire blue earring and brooch from her travel chest when she asked, "Toadette?" "Hmm?" I was wondering if you'd be willing to do something kind of scary for me?" "Oh boy. I can't wait to hear this..." She replied sarcastically. "I want you to take this to Bowser, and answer any questions he may have about me. "Oh dear, I'm sorry princess. I think I'd rather live, thank you." "Please... I need him to know I am doing this because I want to. Tell him that he doesn't need to use tricks to talk me into this. Please...?" Peach started to pout in the verge of tears when Toadette grabbed the bracelet and marched toward the door. She pounded on the door, demanding that they open it so that she could deliver a message from her lady to the king. The guards opened the door looking down at the little mushroom girl with much amusement. They barely opened the door for Toadette to get through before bolting it shut once again. Peach went over to her dressing table to sit and get ready. The mirror was broken by what looked like a large fist smashing it, but she could still see her reflection. She reached down under her gown to tear off some of the lacey fabric to make a veil. Her crown was bound to her hair with hair pins, so she pinned the veil into place. She then dressed and waited for the moment the doors would open again when she was being summoned.  
Toadette cursed silently as the guard led her to Bowser's throne room. Bowser had been staring off into space when the guard pounded loudly on the door. Bowser growled for who ever it was to come in. "My king, the wench's servant has been sent to you." Bowser scowled at the little pink mushroom girl, then growled that the guard was free to go back to the princess' door. The guard closed the door behind him with a loud bang.  
Toadette could feel her cowardice ebbing away as she approached the large koopa king. "What do you want..?" Bowser growled, although he went back to looking at nothing and avoiding her eyes. "Your bride to be is not some wench. You should teach your guards some manners!" Bowser rolled his eyes. "The princess has sent me to offer you a gift." Toadette held out the gold bracelet. "Her royal highness had a feeling that you would not have thought about all the small pieces required for a real wedding, not that you'd be having a real one..." Toadette glared at Bowser, and he laughed at her. "You show much courage in service to your lady when facing down a terrible monster..." He reached out for the bracelet, but Toadette yanked it away quickly. "I do what her royal highness wishes because she had confided in me that she will marry you of her own free will. She does all actions out of the pureness of her heart. She has told me of her love for you, and truly wishes for peace to rein once again between the two kingdoms. What she sees in you I'll never know, but you do her wrong to lock her up and treat her the way you have, you big brute." Bowser roared at the little mushroom servant, but she stood her ground, continuing to scowl at him. "You say that she is doing this of her own accord? Why doesn't she just give up and have her plumber killers come rescue her?" Toadette cut in, "Because she would never want to hurt anyone, you most of all. You are wrong to accuse her of such!" Toadette tossed the bracelet at Bowser, and he caught it without blinking. Toadette 'hmph'd' and turned for the door. "You don't deserve her..." Toadette stated aloud as she closed the large throne room doors behind her. Bowser had to admire the little mushroom head's loyalty. He stared down at the princess' bracelet. He tried placing it on his ring finger to find that it was a perfect fit. He started to remember their talks. How she wished to be with him, but that her people would never understand. How she crawled up next to him, a bright, beautiful smile always on her sweet face. She had never judged him. She also never blamed him, for she knew it was not his fault for this war. Bowser's heart started to ache harshly when he realized he had been cruel to her. Her face lit up so bright when ever they saw each other.  
Bowser felt a tear leave his eye. He quickly wiped it away when the doors opened suddenly to reveal Bowser Jr. and his nanny. "Daddy? Are you really gonna marry that mushroom lady? Isn't she the one we don't like?" Bowser had to smile at his youngest living heir. He reached forward and hugged his son tightly. "My son, this woman is someone very special to me, and I love her more than anyone could understand. It would make me very happy if you'd be there at our wedding today." "Yes Daddy, I will. But... What if she doesn't like me?" Bowser chuckled warmly at his son, "She is going to love you, Junior. I know that she has been waiting to meet you for a very long time now, and I know that she will be a wonderful mother to you." "But Daddy, didn't you just grab her up yesterday?" "No, my son. I have been in love with her for a while now." Bowser had a stray tear fall and it landed on Junior's head. "Daddy? Why are you sad?" Bowser closed his eyes and reflected on what needed to be done. "Because your new mother must hate me after all I 've done. Daddy needs to go see her." Bowser got up and started walking to the door when a small hand held on to him. "I wanna meet her too, can I come?" Bowser Jr. stared up at Bowser's eyes innocently. "Very well my son. Let me take you to meet your new mother." Bowser nodded to the nanny, escorting his son up the stairwell to the princess's room.  
The guards parted so that the king could enter, but as soon as he did, a little pink mushroom girl darted for the door, screaming at him. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! Get out!" Bowser was caught off guard as the door slammed back in his face, causing the two guards to chuckle. Bowser blew fireballs at the guards, causing them to run down the stairs, patting at their burning bottoms. He then barged through the door. The little mushroom servant held her hands out as if to block his way. "You are not welcome here, the bride is still getting ready." "Well if she's in her bathroom, then I'm not seeing her right now, am I?" Bowser smiled at the confused look on the servant's face. "Besides, I'm not here only for myself. My son wishes to see her. If I am not allowed, then my son should be." Bowser Junior clung shyly to his daddy's finger and hid in his shadow. "Very well, he may stay, but you need to scat!" Toadette reached her hand out while Bowser pulled Junior out from behind him. Toadette then smiled to his son before backing up to look up at Bowser. "You need not worry. This child is precious to my lady. No ill will happen to him." Bowser nodded and let go of his son before turning to leave. Toadette 'hmph'd' again and then lead the young prince to Peach.  
Peach was all dressed and ready. She was just on her dresser stool, waiting for the guards to come and escort her. Bowser Jr. very shyly walked forward with the little servant. Peach turned to see him and they just stared at each other for a long minute. Finally, her face lit up brightly as she lunged forth to hug Junior. She then stood up and bowed to the young prince. "You look just like your father..." Her eyes glistened with love. "I am princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Bowser Junior. Your father talks about you often." Bowser Junior reached out his hand to shake hers. She giggled and took it. "Miss mushroom lady, do you love my daddy?" Peach had to take in a breath because of his bold question, then she kneeled down to look him in the eyes. "Very much. I have known your daddy for a while now, and I am so sorry for everything that has happened to him because of me." "Do you love me too?" Junior blushed a little, slowly dragging his foot back and forth and looking down at the ground . Peach smiled even bigger, "Very much." She said. She reached out to hug Junior again, and there they stayed for a bit. Peach started to hear sniffing coming from within her arms. "You sure are a nice lady," Junior said. "I try to make people happy. By marrying your daddy, I hope to make him, and you both very happy." Bowser Junior started crying and Peach just rocked him comfortingly. "I've always wanted a mommy..." 'sniff'


	7. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I needed to have a bad guy from this story, I used the villain from Paper Mario to wrap up the story. But yeah... YAY!!! I finally posted the last chapter of my story. Please enjoy! *^,^*

Kamek had spent all night trying to make a suitable wedding chapel within the fortress. When all was finished, was told that the Mario brothers had finally been captured. Kamek quickly said some hocus pocus to have the two brothers trapped inside a large floating crystal. Kamek thought to himself, 'If I don't make sure these nuisances are properly confined, it will be my head.' Kamek double checked the chapel's interior as he kept a close eye on the two plumbers. Out of nowhere, a red beam of light shot across the room, striking Kamek and knocking him our cold. Before he was completely out, he saw a figure wearing a top hat approach him.

A knock come from outside the princess' door. The guards shouted that it was time for the ceremony. Peach looked down at Bowser Junior and nodded. They both left the tower and followed the guards to where the ceremony was taking place. Toadette lifted the back of Peach's dress so it would remain clean. Peach handed Junior her family crested ring, asking him to hold onto it until it was time. He nodded and ran ahead to a large door, pushing it wide open. The room was actually very well suited for a chapel. Bowser stood at the ending pillars looking toward the opening doors. Junior ran up to Bowser and placed Peach's crest ring in his hand. Bowser grabbed it mindlessly, for he was staring straight at Peach. He had not expected Peach to actually have a wedding dress for this ceremony. 'Maybe that little pink mushroom girl was telling the truth,' Bowser thought. He started to sweat and blush bright red as she started to approach him. He could see her bright smile through her veil.  
Right before she got up to him, the room went dark, and the crystal holding the Mario brothers was revealed at the from of the chapel's altar. Beside the crystal, a figure in a white suit and top hat was smiling vilely at Peach. The figure's shout boomed through the room, "Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and King of the Koopas, I curse you both!"  
A beam of red light shot up to dissolve the large crystal that trapped the Mario brothers. Mario quickly used his item, the invincible star, and charged at Bowser. Peach knew something like this was going to happen and was able to step in front of Bowser, holding out her hands to stop Mario. On top of using the star, Mario also had used a fire flower in his attempt to attack Bowser. It was too late to stop the fire ball originally aimed at Bowser, but Mario's aim was off when the princess stepped in front of his target. The fireball ended up setting the bottom of peach's gown on fire. Bowser took this distraction to lunge around Peach to attack Mario. Despite being on fire, Peach grabbed ahold of Bowser's wrist tightly, screaming "NO!!" Both Mario and Bowser shook their heads as if they were shaking off some kind of bad thought. Peach pointed at the figure in the top hat, "He's the one that doesn't want peace for the kingdoms!" The figure started to laugh out loud and a black hole formed behind him. In a instant, the mystery man was gone. Peach's breathing started to waver, causing her to fall forward. Before she was completely knocked out, she barely whispered, "I love you... Bowser."  
When Peach had regained consciousness, she had no idea where she was. A cool wash cloth was on her forehead, and two sets of hands petted her arms. Mario stood on one side, and Bowser on the other. Peach thought that she must still be dreaming if these two were not dead or fighting each other. She closed her eyes and moaned aloud. "My lady, are you going to wake so we can start explaining some things?" Toadette's voice echoed in her ears. Peach tried again to open her eyes. Sure enough, both Mario and Bowser were still there, petting her. Toadette smiled with her hands on her hips. "You've been out for three days, my lady. These two," Toadette referred to Mario and Bowser, "Never left your side, though the fighting between them finally stopped when you passed out." "However, they have been glaring at each other this whole time..." A voice came from behind Toadette. It was Daisy, followed by Luigi and Toad. "Wha... What are you guys doing here?" Peach asked drowsily. Daisy stepped forward and smiled down at Peach. "News travels fast I'm afraid. How are you doing?" "I'm alright but... But..."  
Peach's eyes had rolled back again, but when she opened them again, it was Bowser's warm hand stroking her cheek that caused her to wake. She was alone with him in this strange room. Peach didn't understand where everyone had gone. Bowser stood up and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. It snapped her out of her daze. "Where am I? What happened?" Bowser placed one of his large fingers against her lips to quiet her. "You are in my medical ward. That magician in the top hat had struck you when he freed the plumbers from that crystal. It seemed that he was trying to control you, but your will to stop the fighting had broken his spell instantly. He had tried to entrap you again, but Mario's fire ball distracted you and he missed. His attack on you caused you to faint. Both kingdoms are searching for him now, for your lady in waiting had notified the kingdoms of what happened here. Everyone now knows that he is the culprit behind the war, and our armies have stopped all attacks. Daisy is looking after the Mushroom Kingdoms' affairs for right now." Peach's head started to spin. "Did I finally bring peace?.." She muttered as she knocked back out. Bowser thought to himself that even though both kingdoms were working together to grab this mysterious magician, true peace wasn't accomplished yet, but for right now, this was enough. The wedding had been interrupted due to the interference of that top hat figure, but Bowser was still hopeful that someday she would be his bride and queen. He would be willing to wait forever for her. Bowser watched over Peach as she slept. He wanted to tell her the whole truth of what had happened. When she said she loved him, a large magical force had exploded like a bomb after she fainted. The curse that had been on him and his people had been broken. When Mario saw Bowser had turned into a human, the fighting stopped at once. Kamek was freed from the magician's magic and had appeared to explain to all in the chapel of the curse. The terms of the treaty signed by kings of the past was that the curse would be lifted once peace had returned, revealing that the Koopa were originally human. However, Bowser knew that Peach loved him for who he was. He decided he had lived this way for way too long to change now. He had asked Kamek to cast a spell so that all that were loyal to their kings' decision to stay as they could revert back to their 'cursed' forms. Many had stayed loyal to their kings wishes, some left. It mattered little to him. After the first day that Peach was unconscious, Bowser had received letters that his children had been revived due to Kamek's spell. They had always been loyal to their kingdom. Since only their shells had been broken, they had turned to humans in that moment the curse was lifted. They all replied back to him, telling him of the strange change, and that they were all heading back to personally thank their new mother for breaking the curse.  
Bowser would never forget how he looked as a human. He could have married his dear Peach and had a true heir to their kingdoms. However, he wanted to keep things the way they were now. Someday that enchanter would be back for them, and he didn't want Peach to go through the same hurt he had been through when he lost his queen. He knew he could protect her the way he was now. Bowser watched Peach as slept. He stared down at the wedding band she picked for him on his ring finger. It gleamed dimly on his finger in the now darkening room. Bowser smiled, knowing that his 'beauty' had chosen the 'beast.'


End file.
